Lost and Found
by Hopeless Alchemist
Summary: "Why us? What does he need us for? It's been nearly a year and he still hasn't told us." Liana is the only one allowed outside. She does the dirty work, mainly stealing. After stealing from the military labs, she's found by the Elrics. She gets away, but Edward's seen her face. Now the brothers are trying to find her and help her before it's too late. On indefinite hiatus


**A/N: This is my newest fanfiction! Came into my mind just randomly. Going with what's there so don't be sad if there's not much. It's a process.**

"Get her!" I heard the MP shout.

I panted as I ran.

'Crap. Hepromised it would be an easy job!'

I noticed an alley and ran for it. I layed down my circle and hit the ground. I watched as stone came up and made a wall bewtween me and the street.

I relaxed for a moment and slumped. I looked at the small vial in my hand and grinned.

I clutched it tight and sighed.

I held my breath as the footsteps got louder.

"What the hell is going on?" a voice said. It seemed to high pitched to be one of the MPs.

I touched the circle again and a small hole appeared near my head.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, sir! We didn't know you were here," one of them said.

I looked through the hole and saw a blonde guy in a red coat, obviously the one they were talking to. Beside him was a tall suit of armor.

'A State name?' I thought as I stared at him. 'How? He's the same age as I am.'

"What's going on?" he repeated.

"There was a robbery nearby, sir," the same guy said.

"What did they steal?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked at them sternly.

"We don't know. All we know is that a young girl broke into one of the labs. We had been chasing her, but she got away."

My chest started getting tight, warning me that something bad was going to happen.

'I need to get out of here.'

I looked around, searching for a way out. I noticed that the wall behind me had parts sticking out. I could easily climb up.

I grabbed my circle and folded it up before stuffing it and the vial into my coat pocket. I ran my hands across the bricks, searching for the perfect hold.

My hand hit a bump and I smiled.

I climbed up the wall and sat on the roof, looking to see what would happen next.

"Hey Al. Look over here," I heard the blonde say. "This wall obviously wasn't here before."

Pause. "Yea you're right. You can clearly see the transmutation marks," a little boy voice said.

'Damn. I'm amazed they didn't notice the light earlier.'

I heard a clap and the wall I made crumbled. I shuffled backwards.

'Time for another chase.' I sighed and pulled out my circle. I unfolded it onto the ground and pressed my hands against it. The blue light shone and the ground below raised up to make stairs.

"Al! Up there!"

I ran down and deconstructed it at the end. I wasn't going to just let them get me that easily.

I saw a light and my jaw dropped. They were already at the top and looking down.

"Is that her?" he asked no one in particular.

I gaped at him. "How did you transmute so quickly!" I questioned.

He clapped his hands and hit the top of the building. He came down and began chasing me. I ran for it.

"What did you steal?" He questioned as we ran.

"Hell if I know! I was ordered to take it so here I am!" I called back in response. I figured that if he was already chasing me it wouldn't kill to explain.

I ran around a corner and headed down the main street. He kept following me.

"Who told you to steal that!" he shouted.

I huffed, my lungs getting tired. "I can't tell you that! If you find out his name and he gets sent to prison, bad things are going to happen to me and some others!"

He tried to compromise. "Maybe we can work something out! We'll get both this guy and help you all before anything can happen!"

His suggestion intrigued me. I foolishly allowed myself to slow down some. I felt something grab my arm. I turned and saw a pair of gold eyes looking into my own.

"You should know better than too let your guard down," he said.

I growled at him and tried to pull away. "Let me go dammit! I have to get this back or someone's gonna get hurt!"

He frowned at me. "Explain," he demanded simply.

"I told you, I can't! I'm sorry."

His grip on my arm tightened some. I stared into his eyes, challenging him.

"Brother," the guy in armor said. "What do we do? We can't just take her, but we can't let her get away either."

"We'll do both," Blondie said.

"Huh?" I stated blankly.

An evil smile showed up on his face. "We'll get her to take us to her boss. That way we keep an eye on her and catch a bad guy."

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. They both gave me looks, or at least I assume the armored guy did as well. "I have to go alone. So you've either caught me and hurt more people, or you let me go and no ones gets hurt."

I smiled on the inside as he thought about this. This time it was he who had let his guard down and I took the opprotunity to escape. I slipped from his grip and took off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blondie screamed.

"Hell no!" I shouted back.

I ran as fast as I could and eventually lost them around a turn.

I huffed as I opened the latch. That chase had worn me out and all I wanted was to sleep on my pillow.

I crept into the old house and looked around. There was only one light on. I was confused when I didn't see any one in the main room.

"I'm back!" I called.

He walked in from a different room. There was a sly smile on his face. "You have it?"

I nodded and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the vial. I held it out so he could grab it.

He picked it up and held it up to the light and I saw the red liquid inside of it swish around. The smile grew and he put it in his own pocket. "Very good. Join the others are in the dining hall. You have earned your food today."

I thanked him and walked away. I didn't care what I'd stolen. I was too hungry for that.

The dining hall was a room with pillows laid out on the floor where we would all eat. Almost automatically I saw Nadine. With her blazing red locks she was easy to find in a crowd of two dozen people. She was only a little older than me. She was 17 and I was 15. We met when I was first brought here.

"Liana," she whisper shouted, trying not to disturb a group. She gave me a massive smile.

"Hey Nadine," I responded, sitting on the pillow closest to her.

Her brown eyes were filled with relief. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me. "When I'd heard about you going out I got so nervous. I'm glad your okay."

I returned the hug and put my arms around her torso. We let go before Rita, another one of us hostages, came in with dinner; a simple vegatable soup.

I ate a few bites before thinking, 'We may be in danger here, but it's better than being out there all alone.'

Ed fumed when they lost the girl.

"Dammit!" he screamed. "How could we have lost her!"

"Uh. I think you're the one who lost her," Al commented.

This irritated him even more. "Arg! We didn't even get her name! I know is what she looked like."

"If she's commited more than one crime, maybe the military has a file on her. We could ask Mustang what he knows."

Ed groaned. "I don't wanna have to ask that bastard for anything."

"Come on Brother."

Ed groaned again. "Fine. Let's go ask to look through the files."

**A/N: So how was it? Still thinking. It was originally something that exploded into my head. Now I've got something of an idea that I want to continue on.**

**Please review! I'll keep writing whether or not you want me to, but I appreciate feedback. Also, bonus points if you can guess what she stole!**


End file.
